Although the seroprevalence of HIV has declined in Uganda over the past 10 years, the HIV epidemic in Uganda is far from controlled. In the face of the HIV epidemic, tuberculosis rates are high and associated with significant mortality. With the advent of antiretroviral therapy, prevention strategies alone are no longer sufficient to meet the current needs in Uganda. There is now a moral imperative to bring the remarkable advances in the field of HIV to developing countries like Uganda. One key step in the rebuilding of the Ugandan public health infrastructure resulted from a unique collaboration between the Ugandan Ministry of Health, the Ministry of Defense and Makerere University to form the Joint Clinical Research Center (JCRC). The JCRC is a research and health care facility devoted entirely to HIV and leads the way in opening Africa to antiretroviral therapy. Through the years, the JCRC has formed strong collaborations with Case Western Reserve University (CWRU), the National Tuberculosis and Leprosy Control Programme (NTLP), Makerere and Mbarara Universities. The proposed training program will build on these strong relationships with the common mission of controlling HIV and TB. The goals of this training program are to expand the national capacity to address the public health and scientific challenges of the evolving HIV and TB epidemic in Uganda through clinical, operational and health services research. Through this training program Uganda will build the capacity to translate basic and clinical research findings into public health policy and interventions, and to evaluate their effectiveness. The training program will build on a growing number of clinical research projects on HIV and TB, but will extend the findings of these studies to the public health and policy arena. The goals will be met through a coherent program of degree and non-degree training in collaboration with CWRU, that will strengthen the capacity in Uganda to conduct integrated clinical, operational and health services research related to HIV and TB. The research training in this program will be linked to the ongoing research and program activities at the JCRC in Kampala, Uganda, CWRU, in the US, Mbarara University of Sciences and Technology, NTLP, Kampala City Council, CDC, USAID and Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric Foundation. [unreadable] [unreadable]